


i'm here for you

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova is sad yet again :( thank god adrian is such a supportive bf
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 28





	i'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote the first few paragraphs of this while in a super bad mood but was able to salvage them and add on, thus creating the mess below ~~which i would like to apologize in advance for~~

Nova shut the door of her apartment, pressing her back to it. She clenched the key in her fist before sinking to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Then another.

And another.

Before she knew it, she was sobbing.

The tiny grooves of the key were starting to bite into her skin, though she ignored the pain and only tightened her hold on it. In her pocket, her phone dinged with some notification but she ignored that too. She wrapped her thin arms around her legs, entire body shaking.

To say the least, Nova had had a shitty day at headquarters. It had started off on a good note, with her meeting Adrian for breakfast and training with Ruby for about an hour. But after a run-in with Genissa in the training hall, things only spiraled down from there. Though the worst of it was on patrol when Nova made a slip-up and fucked things up for her team and felt like she furthered crumbled her already rocky relationship with Danna. And to make matters worse, Nova’s mind kept screaming at her that they all hated her now, no matter how unrealistic it was. Then to make matters  _ even worse _ , everything she’d been struggling with in the past few months had finally gotten to a point where they could no longer pile up and Nova was now dealing with the mental consequences of all that too.

For what may have been only a few minutes or over an hour, she sat against the door of her cold, dark, lonely apartment and sobbed. And during that period of time, she felt truly and utterly alone; as though there was no one left in the world to be there for her.

It had been over two years since she last felt like this, though the feeling was one she never managed to forget. It was an indescribable sort of loneliness, something she could never properly articulate. It especially plagued around the anniversary of her family’s murder.

Nova’s phone started to vibrate in her pocket, alerting her of an incoming call. She started to ignore it, though on second thought decided that that might not be the best idea.

She pulled out her phone and checked the caller ID. The smallest of smiles tugged at her lips when she saw it was Adrian. Heart racing, her thumb hovered over the accept button for the briefest second before answering it.

The instant she heard Adrian’s voice, the world around her seemed to slow and she started to calm down bit by bit.

“Hey,” came Adrian’s voice through the phone, tone filled with worry. “Is everything alright? You haven’t replied to my texts and I just wanted to see if you still wanted me to come over tonight.”

She cleared her throat. “Sorry, I—I must’ve lost track of time, but yes.”

“It’s fine. And okay, I’ll be over soon.” He paused, then added in a gentle tone, “Love you.”

Tears pricked her eyes, though she quickly blinked them away. “I love you, too.”

They said goodbye and then as soon as it had started, the call was over.

After staring at her blank screen for a few seconds, she shakily stood up. Her legs felt weak from sitting in one position for so long and she had to lean against the door for support. She turned on a light and set her keys, along with her phone, on the side table, before slipping into the bathroom.

Nova studied her reflection, noticing that her eyes were horribly bloodshot and looked almost swollen. It was very obvious that she had just been crying and knew there was no way to change that before Adrian arrived, though, in all honesty, she didn’t really care. Sighing, she stepped back from the mirror and went back into the other room.

For the next ten or so minutes, she sat on her couch with her eyes trained on the door. Her fingers drummed against the side of her thigh and her foot tapped against the floor. When a knock finally sounded at her door, she jumped up from her seat and practically sprinted over to it. Taking in a deep breath, she reached for the handle, opened it, and then took a step back, allowing Adrian to enter.

Just being in his presence helped her nerves to ease ever so slightly.

His eyes skimmed over her, and though he didn’t say anything, she could see the concern shining in his eyes. And when he held out his arms, Nova didn’t hesitate a second before stepping into his embrace.

After a while passed in silence, he asked, “Nova, is something wrong? You look like you’ve been crying.”

She pulled back enough so that she could see his face. Slowly, she started to nod.

He gently set his hand against her face, thumb brushing her cheek. “Do you want to talk about it? Or is there anything I could do? Whatever it is, I’m here for you.”

“Not...not really. I just had a bad day, that’s all.” Her voice faltered on the last word and again her tears threatened to spill.

Adrian nodded though the concerned expression did not leave his face. “Are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“I’m sure.” This time, though, she wasn’t able to keep her tears from falling. She tightened her arms around him, burying her face against his chest.

The words, “I’m here for you,” kept echoing in Nova’s mind. They were a reminder that no matter what happened, she would never truly be alone.


End file.
